herofandomcom-20200223-history
Maid Marian (Disney)
Maid Marian is a vixen from Disney's 1973 feature film Robin Hood and is the love interest and later wife of the title character and the tritagonist, based on the character from the actual Robin Hood legend. She is voiced by Monica Evans while Nancy Adams did her singing voice. Background Maid Marian is stated in the film to be the niece of King Richard, but it is not stated how. However, she doesn't appear to be related to Prince John. She and Robin Hood apparently grew up together and were in love. However, several years before the time period of the film, she left for London for unspecified reasons and had only recently returned to Nottingham. Maid Marian is a very ladylike, nice and kind woman. Despite being separated from him, Maid Marian is very much in love with Robin Hood as he loves her. So much so that she finds the courage to plead for his life. Appearances Robin Hood She is first seen in the courtyard of Prince John's castle, playing badminton with her lady-in-waiting Lady Kluck. She invites a group of children, including Skippy, his two siblings and friend Toby, to come to her when she discovers Skippy trying to retrieve an arrow and later finds the rest of them outside the gate. She is described as being "awful nice" ("awfully nice", actually) and the children approach her without fear. After speaking of her past relationship with Robin Hood, she joins in the children's role play of Robin rescuing her. Later, in her room, she expresses her fear that she has been away so long that Robin has forgotten about her, despite Lady Kluck's attempts to reassure her. She is next seen at Prince John's archery tournament, where she is to give a kiss to the winner. She is able to recognize the disguised Robin Hood and cheers him on throughout the tournament. When Robin's identity is revealed and he is sentenced to death, she tries in vain to plead Prince John to show mercy and spare Robin's life. Though it seemingly fails, Robin is freed through the intervention of Little John before the Sheriff found out. She is seen running from members of the Sheriff's posse when Robin Hood dramatically rescues her. He proposes to her and she accepts, but playfully chides him for not choosing a more romantic setting. She then accepts his ideas of going to London, Normandy and "Sunny" Spain for a honeymoon, but politely objects to his idea of having six children as she wants at least a dozen. After escaping to Sherwood Forest, she takes a moonlight stroll with Robin, and participates in a celebration with the townspeople. She is not seen after this until the end of the story where it is revealed that she marries Robin Hood and leaves with him on their honeymoon. Trivia *Maid Marian is the only female character from Robin Hood to ever wear shoes on her feet; all other females are barefoot. However, in the storyboards (particularly for the part of the alternate ending where she tends to a wounded Robin Hood and when she runs to hug King Richard who has returned from the crusade), Maid Marian's feet are bare, too. *Maid Marian and Robin Hood are the second couple to have known each other during childhood, but later separated for a long time, the first being Bambi and Faline from the film of the former's same name and the third (and so far last) being Simba and Nala from The Lion King. Interestingly, all three of them are animals. However, unlike the other two couples, Marian and Robin are never shown as children. Instead, she explains about it to Skippy, his sisters, and Toby the Turtle, and later, while Robin laments his love for Marian, he gives a hint that they knew each other as kids. *With the exception of other female lead animals, Maid Marian is the only leading lady that is portrayed not as a human. *Although she is not a princess, Maid Marian still lived in a castle. *Maid Marian shares exactly the same dance moves as Snow White and Duchess. *Maid Marian's design was eventually reused for that of Vixey's from The Fox and the Hound, though Vixey is less anthropomorphic than Marian. *Curiously enough, Monica Evans, Maid Marian's voice actress, as with Carolle Shelley, Lady Kluck's voice actress, also voiced Abigail and Amelia Gabble from The Aristocats. *Even though she's a deuteragonist she only appears for approximately 30 minutes of the entire film. She is not seen in the third and final act of the film and only appears briefly at the end. *She calls Lady Kluck "Klucky" the same way Robin Hood calls Little John "Johnny". *Maid Marian's dress is similar to Merida's dress in Brave. *Marian is King Richard's niece despite the two being seperate species (Marian being a fox and Richard being a lion). Though it is presumed that he is her uncle by marriage and that his wife is sisters with either Marian's mother or father. Gallery 536px-Maid-Marian-robin-hood-disneyversion-978418 600 450.jpg|Maid Marian with Lady Kluck (left) MaidMarian.jpg|Flirty Marian Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Sophisticated Category:In Love Category:Damsel in distress Category:Nurturer Category:Medieval Heroes Category:Parents Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Robin Hood Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Lead Females Category:Childhood friends Category:Artistic Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Ingenue Category:Wealthy Category:Related to Villain Category:Femme Fatale